10 Things I Hate and Love About You
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, The Golden Couple, Now Swarn Enemies, they cant stand to be in the same room with each other, but what happens when they are forced to be Too Close For Comfort?
1. Revenge Is Sweeter Than Troy Bolton

**Hey All **

**SmileySophina here**

**Now if your wondering then yes i am still DEFINATELY continuing with Dare To Whisper**

**It is NOT on hold or anything, a new chapter will be out shortly. **

**This idea just popped into my head so i hope you like it :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, two names that used to melt together.  
They were the golden couple, everyone wanted to be them or be with Troy at least.  
Troy and Gabriella were a classic case of opposites attract.

Troy Bolton was untouchable, well….. Unless you were a cheerleader that is. He was the captain of the basketball team and had unbelievably good looks, his bright blue eyes were the dream of every girl that saw him, he was perfect, his friends were perfect, his family was perfect. His whole life was perfect

Gabriella Montez, no one knew who she was until Troy first started dating her, it was like she had appeared out of thin air.  
She was captain of the scholastic decathlon team and had a love of school.  
She loved coming everyday and learning something new.  
Gabriella had exactly two friends Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nealson.  
Although Gabriella had been blessed with beautiful looks no one seemed to notice her.  
Her family had also been rattled the year before with the death of her father and it had deeply affected her and her brother Joe.  
Gabriella's life was anything but perfect but it didn't mean she wasn't happy.

I can bet your wondering how theses two ever got together right? Well one night can change everything and it did…..

* * *

"Taylor, please, I've never been to a proper party before and I don't wanna start now, I don't wanna go just call Kelsi" Gabriella begged down the phone

"Gabriella Anne Montez" Taylor had her mean voice on

"You are coming, full stop. I'll be over at you house in fifteen minutes, I'm picking your outfit, see you soon"

"Taylor…" Gabriella started but Taylor had hung up. Gabriella groaned and flopped down onto her bed.

"Why….?" She sighed

* * *

"Come on man, I've never known you to refuse a party" Troy laughed at Chad

"I'm not in the mood man" Chad whined

"Oh come on, do you hear yourself?" Troy chuckled

"You sound like a little girl" Chad remained silent on the other end of the phone call

"There's a hot chick in it for you" Troy teased

"Well…I guess if you put it that way Chad laughed

"Pick you up in an hour man" Troy hung up the phone and shook his head

"Sissy" he muttered

* * *

"Taylor, I don't feel right" Gabriella whined looking down at herself

"I've never worn anything so tight before!"

"Gabby, you look hot!" Taylor yelled at her

"No guy is going to be able to resist you"

They walked towards the house, there heels clicking on the cold pavement, Taylor was dressed in a short black skirt with a tight purple singlet and black jacket, she looked confident as she walked, unlike Gabriella in her short black and very tight dress. She felt uncomfortable.

_This isn't me_ She thought sighing.  
They reached the front door of the house, you could hear the loud beats pumping from miles away.  
Taylor pushed the front door open and proceeded to walk inside.

"Urmm, Taylor?" Gabriella stood outside awkwardly

"Shouldn't we knock?" she asked. Taylor burst out laughing

"Naww Gabby, it's so cute, your so inexperienced" Taylor gripped her shoulder. Gabriella shrugged

"Come on" Taylor sighed

* * *

Troy honked the horn and ran a hand through his hair. Chad emerged from his house dressed in one of his usual slogan tees and jeans.

"Sup man" Chad asked jumping into the passenger side of his car.

"Nothing much, you ready?" Troy asked

"Sure am" Chad smiled and blasted the radio. Both the boys yelling along to the rap lyrics

"Whoa, check that out" Chad grinned, Troy slowed the car checking out the big breasted blonde walking along the footpath.

"Nice" Troy muttered winking at her, she giggled and waved. Troy sped the car back up and headed for the house.

"What are you up for tonight hoops?" Chad asked greedily

"Maybe a hot brunette, dark eyes?" Troy smiled

"Sounds good" Chad nodded approvingly

"What about you man?" Troy asked

"Usually I'd say blonde, big tits, kinda like the chick back there but tonight I'm feeling something different" Chad looked at Troy wistfully.

"Ahh, who am I kidding, I don't give a shit as long as I get her into bed" Chad and Troy whooped and laughed as they pulled up outside the pumping house.

* * *

"Want a drink Gabby?" Taylor yelled over the music clutching a bottle of vodka

"Umm, no thank you" Gabriella muttered back to Taylor

"Gabby, you have to speak up, I can't hear you"

"No Thanks!" Gabriella yelled innocently

"Okay, your loss" Taylor yelled back, her eyes trailing to the door she gasped and gripped Gabriella's arm.

"Oh my god!" she squealed

"Look who's here!" she smiled.

Gabriella looked at the door and saw East High's golden boy and his sidekick had entered.  
Troy Bolton, the name was said as an object, like a celebrity, he wasn't Troy, he wasn't Bolton, he was Troy Bolton.  
He belonged next to names like Brad Pitt and Leonardo DiCaprio.  
Troy Bolton was the image of perfection and the object of every girl's lustful desire.  
Gabriella shook her head and turned away, she couldn't stand the fakeness that surrounded Troy Bolton's world and she couldn't stand the way he acted like he owned everything.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Taylor turned to her

"How can you like them Taylor?" Gabriella asked leaning against the kitchen tabletop.

"Are you kidding Gabby?" Taylor looked shocked

"You just have to look at them!"

"They're the biggest players" Gabriella sniggered and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Gabby, your such a downer sometimes" Taylor narrowed her eyes and walked away

"Tay…" Gabriella sighed

"Urgh!" she groaned angrily at herself.

* * *

"You wanna do a lap first hoops?" Chad asked looking at the hundreds of girls that filled the house.

"Yeah" Troy smiled. They weaved through the dancing crowd, stopping occasionally to dance with or chat up a girl.

"Whoa!" Troy threw his hand out in front of Chad, they were stopped in front of the kitchen.

"What's up hoops?" Chad looked confused

"Found mine" Troy smiled pointing over at a girl, her back was facing them, her black dress was tightly hugging her petite tan body, her hair cascaded down past her shoulders in sexy brown ringlets.

"Wow" Chad looked impressed

"Nice Choice". Troy glanced at the girl again looking her up and down. Perfect, he decided.

"Later man" Troy hit Chad across the chest.

"Details later hoops" Chad called out to Troy. Troy walked towards his latest eye-candy cockily.

"Having fun back here" he asked leaning next to her on the kitchen bench. Gabriella looked behind her and glanced back at Troy.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked. Troy looked her up and down again.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?" Troy smiled dazzlingly

and for a Milli-second Gabriella had been caught under the impenetrable spell of Troy Bolton, but was quickly snapped back into reality.

"Actually" Gabriella started raising an eyebrow  
"I didn't expect you to be talking at all, I thought you and some bimbo cheerleader would be fucking in a bedroom upstairs by now"  
Gabriella turned and walked away.

Troy's mouth dropped open, she had rejected him, he'd never been rejected before and it only made him hunger for the girl more.

"Hey…" Troy said catching up to Gabriella  
"Why would you think that?" he asked innocently. Gabriella smirked

"I'm not dumb, blind, stupid or blonde for that matter, everybody knows that Troy Bolton and Chad Danthfort are the biggest players at East High" she tried to walk away again but Troy stopped her.

"So you go to East High to then" Troy nodded and smiled wiggling his eyebrows

"Ugh…" Gabriella looked disgusted

"Okay, I may have fooled around in the past" Troy started

"But I have never EVER fucked anyone, I'm still a virgin" he whispered hoping she'd believe the last minute lie.

"Really?" Gabriella asked looking shocked

"Really" he smiled.

Gabriella looked deep into his unbelievably, sexy, crystal blue eyes and convinced herself he was telling the truth.

"I'm Gabriella" she stuck out her hand, Troy cheered on the inside knowing that this meant he had earnt her trust.

"Well considering you've already said my name, I think you know, I'm Troy Bolton" he leant down and kissed her hand. Gabriella fought to suppress a giggle.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Gabriella looked around for Taylor in hope of seeking advice but Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

"Urmm, Yeah sure" Gabriella let Troy take her hand and pull her to the centre of the dance floor.

The music was pumping and Troy and Gabriella could definitely move.  
They spent the next hour rubbing and grinding up against each other, forgetting everyone else around them.  
Gabriella didn't even notice the bitchy remarks jealous bimbos were making. After what seemed like a century a slow song came on, slamming them back into reality.  
Gabriella glanced around nervously at the couples slowly moving as one.

"Urmm, Troy did you wanna sit down?" She asked nervously. He looked into her dark chocolate eyes and could sense she was nervous.

"No" Troy smiled and placed his hands around her waist pulling her towards him.  
She looked shocked but robotically placed her hands around his neck. They swayed gently to the music, never losing eye contact.  
Gabriella couldn't fight the urge building up inside her any longer, she leaned her head towards his and pulled her into a passionate kiss, there lips seemed to melt together, Gabriella opened her mouth teasingly inviting Troy's tongue inside.  
The two stood entwined in the centre of the dance floor, they didn't even notice when one song ended and another began, they had no intention of separating anytime soon until a firm hand pulled Troy off Gabriella. T  
roy turned around to see Chad standing there, his arm draped carelessly around Taylor McKessie usually a nerd at East High.

"Damn it Chad! What are you doing?" Troy yelled violently

"Troy, I know we haven't been here long but we have to leave, now!" Chad apologized

"But…" Troy started

"No buts! We're out of here" Chad said through clenched teeth grabbing Troy's arm.

"Bye Troy" Gabriella smiled

"But wait…" Troy sighed angrily. Chad pulled Troy outside.

"What the fuck Chad!!" Troy yelled at him. Chad laughed

"That's rich, I should be asking you the same thing!" Troy looked confused

"What the fuck where you doing with Gabriella Montez!?" Chad yelled

"That's……Gabriella Montez?" Troy looked shocked

"Yep and she's all over you now" Chad took a step towards Troy and started brushing off Troy's clothes. Troy thought for a minute and that's when it hit him, he was finally sick of this life. Sick of everything about it, the girls, the partying, everything.

"Good!" Troy yelled suddenly making Chad jump

"I don't care if she's a loser, just because she's captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team doesn't mean I cant like her!"

"Troy do you hear yourself?" Chad yelled back viciously

"Yeah I do and I'm not ashamed of it!" Troy laughed pushing past Chad

"Troy, you're the captain of the basketball team, you belong with some hot cheerleader not some loser whose life revolves around good grades!" Chad yelled

"Well maybe I'm sick of sleeping with a different slut every night!" Troy sighed

"What…" Chad looked shocked

"I'm going home Chad, find your own ride" Troy jumped into his car

"Hoops, wait" Chad sighed but he was too late, the wildcat had already sped off into the night.

* * *

And you can guess what happened next.  
Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez fell in love and not just shallow high school sweetheart love but deep meaningful love.  
Much to Chad's dislike, although he had eventually gotten over it and hooked up with Taylor, both couples had been inseparable.  
For once in Gabriella felt as if her life seemed perfect and Troy Bolton felt as if his life was complete.  
But as I said before, one night can change **everything**

* * *

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled viciously.

They were standing in the school corridor just after the last bell, students were leaving and no-one really seemed to care that the golden couple were having, yet another fight.  
That is except for a certain blonde girl listening from around the corner.

"Why do you always make me feel so insignificant? So worthless?" Troy yelled again

"Maybe because sometimes you act like it?!" Gabriella snapped back

"Don't you understand?! I'm the captain of the basketball team! Of course cheerleaders are going to talk and maybe even flirt with me!" Troy gripped the top of her arms.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you any less!"

"Well maybe you should prove that, by oh, I dunno, NOT FLIRTING BACK!" Gabriella hissed and flung her arms into the air.

"You are unbelievable!" Troy hissed back, tightening his grip on her arms and shaking her slightly

"Troy get off! You're hurting me!" Gabriella sounded scared and tried to break free.

"Fine, go run off to your loser ass friends" Troy yelled, Gabriella looked shocked

"Your nothing without me" Troy chuckled, Gabriella looked hurt.

"Well ay least one day I'll have enough skills and brain cells to make it in the world, at least I wont be some washed out lunkhead basketball player, sitting at home in the trailer park waiting for Daisy Duke!" Gabriella turned on her heel and stomped away from a very pissed off Troy Bolton. _He's such a dick sometimes_ She thought angrily.

* * *

_She's such a know it all bitch sometimes _Troy thought slamming his locker closed.  
Everyone had left the school's hallways by now or so he thought.

"Troy?" A small voice asked, Troy spun around searching for a face to put with the voice, but was unsuccessful.

"Who's there?" Troy asked nervously

"It's me" the blonde girl stepped out from behind the corner

"Oh, Sharpay, I didn't expect to see you here" he smiled at her

"I'm sorry if I sound nosy but I couldn't help but over hear you and Gabriella" Sharpay Evans smiled nervously

"I guess everyone heard huh?" Troy took a step towards her, staring at his feet.

"Sit down, tell me what happened" Sharpay sighed sitting randomly in the middle of the floor. Troy took a seat next to her and began to explain.

"Well…" he started

* * *

"This is all my fault" Gabriella sighed _I shouldn't have accused him of cheating on me, he'd never do that to me _she thought.  
Gabriella looked out of her window.  
It was still vaguely light outside, knowing Troy he'd probably still be at school shooting hoops or just hanging around avoiding home as long as possible, not that there was anything wrong with his home, it was perfect, Gabriella just knew how Troy liked his privacy.  
_I'm gonna have to go se him _she thought _I should apologise I started this_ Gabriella wasted no time she grabbed her keys and let her mom and Joe know where she was going.

"Gabriella" Joe stopped her

"Just be careful, I know how guys like Troy can be" he smiled at her adoringly.

"Thanks Joe" Gabriella stepped forward and kissed his cheek before jumping into her car and heading for East High.

* * *

"And that's when the fight started" Troy finished breathing out.

"I'm sick of all the fighting we do, I love her, she knows that"

"It seems like you guys have heaps to work out" Sharpay sighed, Troy nodded.

"Look Troy, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm right here" Sharpay smiled comfortingly. Before troy knew it he'd pulled Sharpay into a passionate kiss, he knew he should pull away but there was something so comforting about sitting there embracing Sharpay.

"Troy?" a voice asked. Troy whipped his head around and saw Gabriella standing there, tears shone in her eyes.

"Gabriella" Troy stood up forgetting about Sharpay.

"Don't dare try and explain!" Gabriella yelled

"But…" Troy took a step closer to Gabriella.

"I fucking knew it!" Gabriella yelled and ran out of the corridors of East High.

* * *

Although she was shattered and disappointed in Troy, Gabriella refused to cry, he didn't deserve her tears and she knew it was only cause her heart to break even more. She wanted to cause Troy the pain he had just caused her, she vowed revenge, to her revenge was sweeter than Troy Bolton would ever be.

* * *

And that's where our story picks up.

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Two names that definitely didn't belong together, it was like putting peanut butter and vegemite together,  
a deadly combination and one that no-one dared to try.  
They hated each other with a fiery passion and that was an understatement, they refused to be in the same room with each other, even if it meant putting up a fight.  
No one could change that, not even seem freaky ancient spell. Or could it?.....

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me whether you like it or not**

**Thanks**

**SmileySophina **


	2. He's Too Cool For Gabriella

**Hey Guys! **

**I know it's been ages since I updated this story **

**LOADS has happened to me! **

**For a start, I met my future husband lol **

**The one the only ZAC EFRON! (Insert scream here!) **

**And that is def not the best bit!**

**I was talking to him and I said "I love you!" (I know smooth right?) **

**And he looked at me with his gorgeous bright blue eyes! **

**Smiled and said "Thanks! I love you too!" I screamed lol **

**But I got to walk the red carpet and everything! It was amazing!**

**17 Again is a truly awesome movie for those who haven't seen it yet!**

**With the first scene, Zac shirtless! YUM **

**My av or dp whatever you wanna call it is a pic I took myself of zac!**

**Anyways heres the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it…..**

* * *

_Cause I'm Too Cool  
Im Too Cool to know you  
Dont take it personal  
Dont get emotional  
You know its the truth  
I'm Too Cool for you  
-Camp Rock _

**EAST HIGHSCHOOL-**

**Present Day (Also known as six months later)-**

"Taylor no!" Gabriella Montez yelled at her friend

"Kelsi! Please reason with her!" she sighed as she walked through East High's hallways.

"Taylor, I think Gabby's right, you know what happened last time" Kelsi looked over at Taylor

"Yeah I do" Taylor sighed

"But Gabby, maybe that's exactly what you need! A new Boyfriend! After that stupid fucking cheater Tro….."

"You know who!" Kelsi cut Taylor off, speaking through her teeth

"Speaking of him" Taylor glared at Kelsi

"Gabby, he's headed this way" Taylor pointed out

He walked like a celebrity with his mates following close behind. Every girl in the corridor had their eyes on him. Troy Bolton… he ruled the school and he knew which made it even more frustrating. He was cocky, he said it with the way he walked like a god, the way he eyed off each and every one of the girls he passed, you could even tell by the way he dressed, his leather jacket thrown over a simple white t-shirt with jeans, hot effortlessly hot he looked.

"Urgh!" Gabriella groaned

"Why does he have to be everywhere I turn?" she sighed

"Gabs, you'll be fine just ignore him" Kelsi touched her arm lightly

"He's a dickhead anyway" Kelsi scoffed…

"Thanks Kels…" Gabriella smiled half heartedly at her

"Phowoar!" Taylor exclaimed

"He may be a dickhead but boy, he's a hot dickhead" She stared at Troy and fanned herself lightly. Kelsi and Gabriella whipped there heads around to face her.

"Tay! Who's side are you on?" Gabriella half yelled

"Urmm, if he talks to me today… his" she gushed.

Gabriella shook her head and glared at Taylor before walking towards her locker.

Kelsi noticed how hurt Gabriella looked, she turned to Taylor.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Taylor waved Kelsi off, her full attention still on Troy.

* * *

Gabriella opened her locker, still frustrated with the way her so-called friend had acted. _I can't believe Taylor would say that _she thought.

"Well, well, well" a voice sounded behind her.

"If it isn't Gabriella geek-a-zoid"

Gabriella turned around and groaned

"Seriously piss off lunkhead, you're the last person I want to see right now" Gabriella snarled

"Ouch… that hurts Montez, it really does" Troy smirked

"I'm warning you Bolton" Gabriella pointed a finger at him.

"Someone's a little feisty" Troy laughed and pulled Gabriella towards him, his arms resting on her waist, their lips standing only inches apart. For a minute Gabriella felt enticed to press her lips against him, for a minute she thought she had fallen under the Bolton charm.

"I like my girls feisty" Troy whispered hotly in Gabriella's ear.

The minute ended.

"Get off me!" Gabriella shoved Troy back harshly. Troy raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa! Looks like someone's on their rags again" he smirked

"Excuse me?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes sourly

"You've got your period again don't you?" he laughed

Gabriella felt rage rise in her stomach and she raised her hand and slapped Troy with all of her might, right across his cheek.

"Jerk!" she spat at him before beginning to walk away. Troy caught her arm and tripped her over, making her land hard on her knees.

"Slut" he snarled evilly

"I think you should stay down there" he smirked

"I like you better on your knees" he winked and walked away leaving Gabriella alone and vulnerable.

"Ouch" she whispered rising to her feet.

* * *

"Troy, why do you waste your time making her life miserable?" Chad asked half disgusted

"Honestly?" Troy grinned

"Its fun seeing her crumble" he laughed

"Yeah whatever dude" Chad shook his head, indecisive of who to side with.

"How's the house hunt going?"

"Parentals found one in Waltham" Troy sighed

"That's awesome! It's just around from me" Chad laughed

"Yeah I guess" Troy shrugged

"What's up hoops?" Chad asked concerned

"Its just I grew up in that house, ya know?" Troy shrugged again

"Well if it helps, I can give you a ride to this hell hole everyday" Chad laughed as if he'd just cracked the best joke alive.

"Yeah that'd be cool" Troy smiled weakly

"When do you move in?"

"A couple of days, so get your lifting arms ready cause your gonna help out" Troy slapped Chad's back.

"Yeah whatever" Chad shrugged

"Thanks man" Troy spotted the pretty blonde girl ahead of him.

"I'll see you later" he slapped Chad's hand before walking up behind the girl, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Shar" He whispered into her ear.

"Hey Baby" She giggled before turning around to face him.

"Miss me?" he asked

"Of course" Sharpay smiled before pulling his head towards hers and into a big kiss.

When they finally pull apart the bell rings signaling home group.

"Come on lets go" Troy whispered again before entwining his hand with hers

* * *

"Gabi!" Taylor groaned

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"At least a billion more times!" Gabriella snapped

"Taylor, you know how much she hates Tr…him" Kelsi sided with Gabriella

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I screwed up! You know how hard it is to resist the Bolton charm!" Taylor stomped her foot like a child making Gabriella want to laugh, but she couldn't, she had to stay strong. She narrowed her eyes menacingly at Taylor.

"Pwetty Pwease" Taylor begged putting her famous puppy dog face on.

"No fair Tay!" Gabriella groaned

"Pwease!" Taylor said once more.

"Fine!" Gabriella burst out

"But if it happens again" Gabriella pointed a threatening finger at her.

"Thank-you!" Taylor bounced up and down happily

"I wouldn't have given in that easy" Kelsi muttered taking her seat in home room.

"Well I'm not as cold hearted as you Miss Neilson" Gabriella laughed sitting next to her.

"Oh great, the joy. Look whose here" Kelsi groaned motioning towards the door and Gabriella saw them, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was just as annoying as Troy, just as stuck up and just as popular, in short… they belonged together.

"I swear I will beat that girl down" Taylor growled

"That's more like it" Gabriella praised Taylor.

"But we have to make a deal, when you kill Sharpay, I get to kill Troy" Gabriella giggled

"Done" Taylor shook her hand

"Look at them all clingy and couply it makes me sick" Gabriella made a gagging noise.

* * *

Sharpay and Troy stood in the doorway laughing at each other and occasionally stopping to make out. Six months ago that had been Gabriella and at first it had killed her to see them together, the girl Troy had chosen over her, the girl that she so desperately wanted to be. But now she felt done. She was through wallowing, sick of mourning her loss. Troy Bolton was dead to her. A hot bitter taste filled Gabriella's mouth, she glared at the wildcat standing in front of her in all of his glory. Troy caught Gabriella's eye and blew her a sarcastic kiss, Sharpay giggled at the "Oh-so-funny Bolton".

"Gabriella!" Taylor waved a hand in front of Gabriella's face.

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped back into reality

"Gabi! We've been trying to talk to you for like five minutes now" Taylor laughed

"Oh right, urmm go ahead" Gabriella felt her cheeks blush

"You really need to stop this fighting with Troy… I know what he did to you and I know you want revenge but…." Kelsi trailed off and turned to Taylor for support

"We can see it's hurting you" Taylor shrugged

"Hurting me?" Gabriella scoffed

"Yeah, its killing you gabs!" Kelsi burst out

"We can see it from a mile away" Taylor joined in.

"Yeah whatever guys" Gabriella turned away from them

* * *

"Look at her Chad, she's such a stuck up, know it all bi…" Troy started spite in his tone.

"Okay man, we get it!" Chad interrupted

"What's your problem?" Troy snapped at him

"What's my problem? What's your problem?" Chad greased Troy off

"You need to drop this stupid shit with Gabriella, man" he shook his head.

"Why?" Troy felt hurt

"Cause its affecting you so much?" he said sarcastically

"Its childish hoops!" Chad yelled

"Just make up already! Or just don't bother her! This has turned into a load of shit!"

Troy felt speechless, Chad was supposed to be on his side not Gabriella's.

"Look I don't even know why you're angry in the first place! You cheated on her remember?" Chad pointed out.

"If she hadn't treated me like shit in the first place, none of this would've happened" Troy said defensively.

"Look Troy…." Chad took a deep breath

"All I'm saying is I have a bad feeling, and I don't really want a bad feeling when were just a month of the big basketball game" Chad slapped Troy's back bashfully.

"I guess" Troy smiled limply

"Maybe we can get you outta working at your dad's mechanics job for the rest of your life" Chad suggested

"Yeah but I'm gonna need a scholarship Chad" Troy muttered

"And you'll get one" Chad nudged him

"We both know it"

"Maybe" Troy shrugged

"Plus we got tonight's party to worry about" Chad winked

* * *

"How's Chelsea going gabs?" Kelsi asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Oh, so now you want to speak rationally to me?" Gabriella snapped

"We're sorry Gabs we're just telling the truth" Taylor muttered

"Spare me" Gabriella muttered

"Look, just forget it." Kelsi snapped

"We're trying to be good friends, can we just forget we had that conversation?"

"Chelsea's okay" Gabriella smiled weakly

"Thanks Gabs" Taylor smiled back

Chelsea was Gabriella's best friend and next door neighbor, they grown up together, known each other since they were in diapers but slowly they had been growing apart, when Gabriella moved onto East High, Chelsea went to West High Prep and it put a minor strain on their relationship, now to make it worse Chelsea was moving.

"The house sold" Gabriella said sadly, both girls gasped.

"No way" Taylor sighed

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded

"So when does the new family move in?" Kelsi asked feeling sympathetic towards Gabriella.

"A couple of days I think" Gabriella shrugged

"Aww, Gabi I'm so sorry!" Taylor gave her a hug

"Yeah so am I" Gabriella muttered

"Waltham won't be the same"

And she was definitely right! Waltham would never be the same! With the Bolton's as the new kids on the block things were sure to get much more dramatic and juicy!

**Hey i know this was kinda nothing chapter but i have to fill in details for the next chapter which you'll love!**

**So whats going to happen when the Boltons move in?**

**Whos side will chad take?**

**Will Gabriella and Troy put aside their differences?**

**Let me know **

**xxx**


	3. Gives You Hell

**Hey Guys :D **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.. **

**Reviews are what keeps me going... so keep them coming lol. **

**I also wanna thank anyone who followed the link of my other story **

**Dare To Whisper... **

**Thanks for taking a chance, **

**i know this is really different to it... **

**So heres the next chapter... **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man thats worth a damn

And treats you well

Well he's a fool, your just as well

Hope it gives you hell.

-All American Rejects

* * *

The real trouble started when the Bolton family moved in next door to the Montez's. This drove the two, to despise each other even more. I know, hardly possible right?

Troy Bolton pumped his music louder, playing air guitar every now and again. He liked his music the same way he liked his girls. Loud, loose and out of control.

Gabriella Montez tried her best to concentrate on her homework, she had a history assignment due and refused to taint her long history of straight A's. She was sitting in her pajama's, her own classical music playing in attempt to distract her from the commotion next door. Finally Gabriella had, had enough.

"Oh my god!" she grunted, getting to her feet.

"I've had enough!" she yelled, thrusting open her window.

"Hey Bolton!!" she called out to him. It took him a minute to hear her but eventually he came to the window wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What is it Montez?" he sighed sticking his head out the window.

"Turn that racket down! i can barely think!" She yelled at him

"I happen to like my music at this volume thankyou" he smirked

"And put some clothes on! No one wants to see your little pin dick!" she yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Hey, your just jealous cause no one wants to see you naked" He laughed. Gabriella crossed her arms angrily.

"Who would want to? You've got flat as tits" he smirked Gabriellas jaw dropped open.

"How would you know?!" she screamed back at him.

"I've seen them" Troy laughed

"You have not!" Gabriella yelled sucking in a deep breath. Without giving Troy a chance to reply, she slammed her window shut. Little did she know is in the process she had slammed her pajama top in there too. She went to walk away, Troy still laughing at his window when all of a sudden the buttons gave way, leaving Gabriella standing there topless. She automatically turned around to retrive her top, forgetting about Troy's prescence. Seeing Gabriella standing there sent Troy into a fit of laughter.

"Have now!!" he yelled laughing and slamming his window shut.

"Argh!!!!" Gabriella screamed and walked out of sight. Once again she had been given the pointy end of the stick.

* * *

The next day was even worse for poor Gabriella.

"Morning mum!" she called out as she skipped down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie" Maria Montez called back.

"I'm just about ready to leave" Gabriella smiled as she joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Now honey" Maria started

"Remember to study for your Stanford essay, the interviews only a week away.

"I know mum" Gabriella beamed at her.

"Here's your lunch, have a nice day" Maria placed a kiss on her daughters cheek, handing her a neatly folded brown paper bag.

"Thanks mum, i love you" She smiled sweetly before starting on her way to school.

* * *

"TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON!" Troy's dad, Jack Bolton bellowed from downstairs.

"Dude chill! I'm coming.." Troy yelled back, rolling his eyes.

"Breakfast!" Troy's mum, Lucille called out to him.

"Yeah I'm coming, I'm coming" Troy shook his head and grabbed his gym bag, chucking it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks mum" Troy smiled as he was served a greasy plate of Bacon and Eggs.

"Troy... have you been working on your game? You cant afford to waste any opportunitys" Jack looked over at his on.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine dad.." Troy sighed and continued eating

"Well fine isnt gonna get you a scholarship!" Jack bellowed

"It's great, It's perfect" Troy looked up, trying to please his father.

"I think what your fathers trying to say Troy is that... We really want you to do well, you dont want to end up working in mechanics like your father do you?" Lucille asked

"No mum" Troy groaned, he'd heard the same speech pretty much every morning since he was a junior.

"Well there we are, we have our answer" Lucille beamed.

"Whatever" Troy sighed

"Later guy's" He waved before chucking his gym bag over his sholder and walking out the front to wait for Chad.

* * *

Gabriella skipped along the pathway that led to her bus stop. She enjoyed walking, she loved seeing all the different ways of life and the smell of fresh air. She was also a strong envriomentalist, so she tried hard to play her part in reducing green house and carbon emmissions. This meant taking public transport.

* * *

"Troy! My man.." Chad laughed as he pulled up out the front of the Bolton house.

"Chad" Troy grinned before slapping his hand.

"Whats up?" he asked

"Nothing much, same old, same old" Chad laughed before getting back into his car.

"Now get your pretty boy ass in the car" Chad teased. Troy jumped over the door and into the old convertible.

"We better hurry, dont wanna be late for school" Troy joked, sending the boys into howls of laughter.

* * *

Gabriella walked towards her bus stop humming to herself. She looked up and saw the bus had already pulled out from the curb. Panic struck at the pit of her stomach.

"Oh no, not again" She mumbled as she broke into a run after the bus. Students pointing and laughing at her.

"Wait!" she yelled, starting to get out of breath. The bus, of course, did not react. It continued to drive, straying further and further away from poor Gabriella. Before long she was forced to stop running as she ran out of breath and stamina. She stopped momentarily before groaning and continuing to walk to school.

* * *

Troy and Chad pumped music loudly from the car, cruising down the streets to school.

"Hey" Chad interupted

"Isnt that Gabriella?" he asked, Troy immediately looked up.

"Yeah" he nodded, recognising his enemy.

"And she's standing dangerously close to that puddle" Troy smirked

"I dunno hoops.." Chad shook his head, catching what Troy meant.

"Oh come on" Troy hit his arm playfully. Chad smiled still unsure.

"Please dude.." Troy asked turning serious.

"Fine.." Chad groaned and rolled his eyes before speeding the car up towards Gabriella and the puddle.

* * *

Gabriella heard the roar of an engine behind her and turned around in time to see a smirking Troy and a speeding Chad steering the car towards her. She gasped they were out to run her down, but at the last minute they swerved away, but not without missing the giant puddle. Water sprayed Gabriella, completly soaking her, head to toe.

"Jerk!!" She yelled after them.

* * *

"Bitch!" Troy yelled back

"Thanks man" Troy grinned hitting Chads back playfully.

"Whatever hoops" Chad shook his head.

"Oh come on it was funny" Troy smiled

"No its not.. this thing between you and Gabriella, it needs to stop" Chad sighed.

* * *

Gabriella stomped her foot and continued walking to school, once she arrived she bolted straight to the girls bathrooms, stationing herself under the automatic hand dryer. She wasnt going to be seen looking like a drowned rat.

* * *

Kelsi Nealson and Taylor McKessie stood eagerly by Gabriella's locker, which was conveiniantly situated 2 lockers down from Troy Boltons, _Just my luck _Gabriella thought when they were assigned.

"Where is she?" Taylor asked while Kelsi picked at her fingernails.

"She's usually here by now it's..." Taylor paused to check her watch

"...8:47 and homeroom starts at nine"

"Taylor, chill, she'll be here" Kelsi shook her head.

"I might call her" Taylor muttered, Kelsi rolled her eyes. Taylor had a tendancy to over react or become over anxious, Kelsi had gotten used to it but it bothered her none-the-less. Taylor dialled Gabriella's number, it rang once before Taylor hung up, she had spotted Gabriella...

"Oh my god!" Taylor gasped

"Is that?"

"Gabriella!!" Kelsi laughed, taking in her best friends appearence.

"Shut up!" Gabriella snapped at the two of them as she approached.

"Gabi! What happened?" Kelsi asked, trying to mask her laughter.

"Troy Bolton happened" Gabriella muttered, ramming her stuff into her locker.

"He did this to you?" Taylor asked gesturing to the messy brown birds nest, that was her hair.

"Him and Chad" Gabriella snarled

Not long after the bell had rung, the three of them ran off to class. Gabriella barely making it half way before she remembered...

"Damn it!" Gabriella yelled.

"You guys go, i forgot my planner" she waved them off before re-entering her locker. To top off Gabriella's perfect day, who should appear next? But Satan himself...

* * *

Troy pushed Sharpay up against his locker, kissing her while Gabriella watched on in disgust. It was hard not to when they were standing so close.

"Nice hair loser" Sharpay giggled after she'd broken away from Troy.

"Wow was that supposed to bruise my massive ego?" Gabriella smirked, clearly left undamaged.

"You are so weird" Sharpay looked confused.

"You also have no friends.... no good ones anyway. And to top it off, now you look like a peacock.... loser"

"Wow, no good friends?" Gabriella laughed

"You've really stepped up on the insults Pay-Pay" Gabriella smirked using Troy's nickname for Sharpay. Gabriella noticed Troy's cheeks flush a light red, that satisfied her, it meant she was winning.

"My definition of good friends is someone who'll always look out for me, not someone that looks hot but hasnt got a hope in the world like urm... your friends" Gabriella smirked.

"Someone caring and smart..."

"Where does smartyness get you?" Sharpay laughed

"Beauty can get you way more places, nerd" she shrugged. Troy watched on, his head flicking between the two girls as if watching a tenis match.

"Wow its funny... i dont actually mind being called a nerd. It means i'm actually achieving something, heading somewhere in life that will get me places. Lets compare futures shall we?" Gabriella clapped her hands together sarcastically.

"I being the captain of the Schoolastic Decathlon team, will probably end up with a high powered job in medicine or science or even buissness" Gabriella shrugged.

"I'll have a very long and fulfilling life, in which i will make lots of money... whereas you two" She pointed at Troy and Sharpay.

"Being the captain of the basketball team and the head cheerleader will have a sad life, Troy will most likely knock you up at a party one night and you'll get married straight out of High School, destroying Troy's basketball career" The mouths of Troy and Sharpay were now gaping open in shock but Gabriella wasnt done yet.

"Troy will be forced to work at his dads mechanic job, earning mininum wage and forcing you to live in a trailer park, if not at home with your parents and the new born baby of course.." Gabriella smirked, satisfied she'd won her case.

"But.. But i dont have a baby" Sharpay said dumbly.

"Wow Sharpay.. are there any fish in your stream of conciousness?" Gabriella laughed and walked away.

"Fish?" Sharpay asked turning to Troy.

"Stream? Babies? I'm lost..." she shook her head.

"Dont worry Shar" Troy pulled her close to him.

"She's just jealous she's not as pretty as you.."

* * *

"Okay class settle down.." Ms Darbus told her senior drama class. All eyes snapped up to face her, including those of Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor.

"As you all know, we have our excursion to The Museum of Art and Film" Gabriella's eyes twinkled with excitement while the rest of the class grumbled and groaned. Gabriella was the type of person who was up for anything that involved learning.

"I would like to take this oppurtnity to say that your behaviour reflects on East High School and that if there is any funny buisness you will be on a back here to Mr Matsui's office before you can say Twinkle Towne" Ms Darbus focused mainly on the faces of Troy and Chad.

"Got it?" she asked

"Yes Ms D" Troy and Chad chorused.

"Okay now i will ask you all to head to the bus in an _orderly _fashion..." As soon as Ms Darbus said these words, chaos errupted in the classroom. With students scrambling to get good seats on the bus.

"Urgh... is this a classroom or a zoo?" Kelsi laughed

"You know what Kels?" Gabriella asked

"Sometimes... I'm not really sure"

* * *

The bus ride was hell. Pure Hell. With Troy, Chad and the rest of the Wildcats roaring and yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Just a week until the championship game!!" Chad roared. Sending the boys into hoots and laughter. Much to the displeasure of poor Ms Darbus.

* * *

"Now everyone" Ms Darbus grabbed the attention of the class, once inside.

"You shall split up into pairs and fill out this report" She passed sheets of paper around to each student. Pairs forming immediately. Troy and Chad, Sharpay and her best friend Alysha, Taylor and Kelsi, leaving Gabriella alone.

"No way!" Ms Darbus yelled stopping the group of students...

"Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, you are not being paired together again" she pointed at the pair of groaning boys.

"Same goes for you two, Miss Evans, Miss Millaine" she now pointed at Sharpay and Alysha.

"But Ms D!!!" Sharpay complained

"No arguments!" Ms Darbus signalled for silence.

"Miss McKessie, you will pair with Mr Danforth" Taylors mouth dropped open in shock. No way was this happening...

"Miss Evans with Miss Nealson and..." _please put me with Alysha _Gabriella begged internally, she couldnt be put with Troy. _please with Alysha!._

"Miss Montez and Mr Bolton, Alysha you can come with me"

"No!" Gabriella groaned

"Why do i have to go with her?" Troy asked abruptly

"Simply Mr Bolton, because i said so" Ms Darbus smiled.

"This sucks!" Troy groaned

"Life sucks Troy and then you die..." Gabriella shrugged

"Or get cheated on.. take your pick" she spat spitefully.

"Can it Montez!" Troy yelled.

"Let's just get this over with" Gabriella rolled her eyes and they walked to the first exhibit... The Great Magaician "Houdini"

"Hey.. heres a wacky thought" Gabriella said sarcastically

"Maybe if i close my eyes and count to three you'll dissapear" Gabriella smirked hopefully.

"Thats cold Montez" Troy shivered sarcastically.

"You'd never really want me to go" Troy laughed cockily

"Why are you such a self centred jerk?" Gabriella asked retorically.

"Why are you such a know-it-all bitch?" Troy snapped back

"I hate you!" Gabriella shouted

"I hate you more!" Troy shouted back

"Everythings always about you!" Gabriella started

"Troy this, Troy that! Why don't you give it a rest! No one would care about you if you wern't the captain of the Wildcats! Not even your little whore of a girlfriend!" she practically screamed. Troy grabbed her wrist abruptly.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk about Sharpay like that" he yelled, Gabriella shook her wrist out of his grip.

"Your just jealous because people actually want to talk to me!" Troy started

"People actually want to be my friend! No one cares about Miss Smart-ass-Gabriella Montez! And you know why? Because deep down, your just as cocky and self-fucking centered as me!" He yelled and he instantly knew he got through to her. Gabriella looked up at Troy, hurt evident in her eyes.

"I fucking hate you!" she screamed before storming off in tears.

Troy felt pleased with himself, he'd won again. He turned around to face the smiling statue of the magician although Troy couldnt help but notice there was something different about it, the statue had changed and Troy couldnt put a finger on exactly how. It could've been the smirk in Houdini's eyes or the fact that he looked like he knew something Troy didnt.

"Why am i staring at you?" Troy asked, annoyed.

"Your just a stupid statue" he muttered, kicking the leg of the Houdini statue and walking away.

It might've been just a statue but then again, how can we be sure? Who could really tell? All Troy knew was that he didn't want to be around to face the wrath of Ms Darbus, let alone Gabriella.

**So what did you think? **

**Was the statue just a statue? **

**Will Troy ever be knocked off his high horse? **

**Did Troy actually have a point, is Gabriella just as self centered as him? **

**It'd be cool to know your thoughts.. **

**Review, Review :D**

**Love SmileySophina **


End file.
